konsumkampagnefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mitschriften von Veranstaltungen
http://www.gruene-bundestag.de/cms/agrar/dok/207/207068.html ...die offizielle Zusammenfassung der Tagung - mit den Namen vom EU-Kommisionsvertreter etc. TeilnehmerInnen: Gerd Billen, Vorstandsvorsitzender der vzbv, Dr. Helmut Born vom Deutschen Bauernverband, Prof. Dr. Hubert Weiger vom BUND und Ulrike Höfken, Grüne Bundestagsfraktion Helmut Born (Bauernverband // Chemielobby...) 1. Das Erneuerbare-Energien Gesetz ist ein "Riesenerfolg". Die Förderung der Biokraftstoffe führt nämlich zu einer Intensivierung der Landwirtschaft. Das ist gut, weil die ganzen Pflanzen auf dem Acker so viel CO2 binden! Zur Zeit würden pro ha ca. 120-130t Trockenmasse produziert, langfristig müssen aber 180-200t Trockenmasse pro Hektar erreicht werden. 2. Der Bauernverband plädiert dafür, die nächste Reform der GAP erst 2012 anzugehen, damit die Bauern Planungssicherheit haben. -- nicht mehr klar, wer das gesagt hat -- McKinsey hat in einer Studie für den BDI 3 Maßnahmen genannt, wie die deutsche Landwirtschaft in Zukunft Emissionen einsparen kann: 1. Ausweitung des Ökoanbaus auf 15% der Fläche; 2. Reduzierung des Rinderbestands (7,5kg statt 8kg Verbrauch pro Kopf); 3. nicht notiert. Vorsicht, Milchprodukte: 1kg Butter --> 22kg CO2-Äquivalent. Ökologische Landwirtschaft kann nur dann Ernährungssicherheit herstellen, wenn deutlich weniger Fleisch konsumiert wird. Zahlen zum Schluss: 17 Mio. ha Ackerland in Dt., davon ca. 1 Mio ha. bio. Seit 1998 hat sich die Zahl der Rinder in Deutschland von 16 Mio auf 12 Mio reduziert (ich schätze mal, wegen der BSE-Krise, und dass die 4 Mio Rinder jetzt in Argentinien sind). Offene Frage: Wie klimafreundlich ist ökologische Landwirtschaft eigentlich, wenn sie auf den Ertrag (nicht auf die Fläche) gerechnet wird? Bauernverband zum Schluss: 1. Bevor Maßnahmen in Angriff genommen werden, müssen gemeinsame Daten gefunden werden (Zeit schinden?) 2. In der Landwirtschaft ist aktuell Wasser knapp! Den Namen habe ich nicht mehr; der Mann war als Ersatz für den erkrankten eigentlichen Referenten eingeflogen. Das Referat war in ziemlich schlechtem Englisch und sehr wenig inspierierend gehalten, daher vielleicht der niedrige Infogehalt. 1. Klimawandel und europäische Landwirtschaft stehen in einer komplexen Beziehung. Einerseits ist die EU-Ldw. betroffen, etwa durch Hitzewellen in Südeuropa, durch Überflutungen oder die leichtere Ausbreitung von Seuchen; andererseits verursacht die Ldw. einen substantiellen Teil (9%) der EU-CO2eq-Emissionen. Insbesondere N2O (Lachgas) und CH4 (Methan) werden von der Landwirtschaft in hohem Maße emittiert. 2. Das primäre Ziel der GAP ist Nahrungsmittelsicherheit. 3. "Farmers won't be able to shoulder climate change on their own" --> Aussage ist wohl, dass die GAP unbedingt notwendig ist. Mir (MM) fällt dabei der alte Spruch meines Vaters ein, dass die Landwirte schon keine Haare unter den Achseln mehr haben, weil der Stadt ihnen so viel unter die Arme greift... 4. Es gibt keine standardisierten Methoden zur Messung des Klima-"Fußabdrucks" für landwirtschaftliche Produkte. Karl von Körber ist Ernährungsberater und Mitarbeiter der bayerischen Landeszentrale für politische Bildung. Energieaufwand für Nahrungsmittelbereitstellung: 14% Landwirtschaft + Bindemittel + Verarbeitung + Transport + Energie etc. --> 25% aller Co2-Emissionen für menschliche Ernährung Teilbereiche der Ernährung: 40% Bereitstellung, 25% elektrische Geräte (Wasserkocher, Herd, Kühlschrank, Spülmaschine), (...) Raumwärme, (...) Einkaufsfahrten sieben Regeln: 1. Mehr pflanzliche, weniger tierische LM! FAO 2006: 14% der globalen Treibhausgase werden durch Tierhaltung verursacht. Nahrungsmittel CO2eq/kg Rindfleisch 13.300 Käse 8.500 Tofu 1.100 Quelle: Öko-Institut 2007 2. Öko-Lebensmittel tragen zum Klimaschutz bei 3. Regional ist erste Wahl --> in den letzten 20 Jahren haben sich die Lebensmitteltransporte verdoppelt. --> Flugtransporte: 2t CO2 / t / km 4. beheiztes Gewächshaus: 30mal höhere Treibhausgase 5. Frische LM statt Tiefkühlware! 6. Energieeffiziente Haushaltsgeräte (jedoch: nur neu anschaffen, wenn es nötig ist!) 7. Möglichst nicht mit dem Auto einkaufen. Eine Fahrt von 10km für einen Einfamilien-Einkauf macht die ganze Sparerei im Supermarkt hinfällig... Politische Forderungen / Optionen: 1. Mehr Informationsvermittlung und Bildungsarbeit 2. Kennzeichnung auf Flugware TeilnehmerInnen Ulrike Eberle (Öko-Institut Freiburg, Leiterin Projekt "Ernährungswende") Walter Pötter (bis 2005 Vorstandsvorsitzender Lidl, jetzt im Aufsichtsrat, Mitglied der Schwarz-Gruppe) Bundesverband Naturwaren (glaube ich) Prof. Dr. Ulrich Hamm (Ökonom, Uni Kassel) U. Eberle: Anforderungen an ein modernes Sortiment wären: bio, regional, gesundheitsfördernd, convenient, klimafreundlich U. Hamm: Zwei Gruppen von Einzelhändlern in Deutschland: Zentraler Einkauf (Discounter, Bio-Großhändler) vs. dezentraler Einkauf (Edeka, Rewe, Tegut, Feeneberg. Im Biomarkt ist das Angebot zZt sehr knapp. "Late-Comers" müssen ihren Bedarf per Import decken. ...also: auch im Biosupermarkt den EG-Kontrollstempel checken! Aufzeichnungslücke Lidl-Vortrag WP ist "dankbar" für die Einladung der Grünen; erst HIER (also im Bundestag, bei den Grünen) hätte er geschnitten, wie wichtig eine Änderung des Verhaltens ist... Insbesondere in den Bereichen Verpackungsreduzierung und Energieeffizienz ist für Lidl in den letzten Jahren geforscht worden; jetzt kommen in Innovationen in die Märkte. Lidl kauft bei mittelständischen Familienbetrieben, die traditionell in Dt. den Lebensmittelmarkt dominieren. Dabei gibt es auch Konzentrationen: 90% der deutschen Dauerwurst wird "irgendwo in Nordwestdeutschland" hergestellt... Lidl versucht, die Lkw "bis zum letzten Kilo" auszulasten, trotzdem aber die 450-500 regionalen Hersteller zu bedienen. Dazu gibt es ein "ausgeklügeltes" Logistiksystem mit 5 Lagern über Deutschland verteilt. Das funktioniert auch deswegen so gut, weil Lidl ein Discounter ist. Ein kleineres Sortiment macht vieles leichter. Flugware ist aus dem Sortiment. Deswegen a) kein frischer Fisch bei Lidl und b) schlechtere Qualität bei Tropenfrüchten. Lieferantenbeziehungen: beidseitige Monopole sorgen dafür, dass Lidl die Lieferanten nicht wechseln kann und daher an stabil guten Beziehungen interessiert ist. Bioangebot: 8% der Artikel, jedoch deutlich weniger Umsatz. In den nächsten Wochen (also jetzt) soll es auch Naturkosmetik geben. Regional verfügbares Gemüse wird "zu 100%" bezogen. Mit Bauern macht Lidl keine Verträge, sondern nur Abnahmeverpflichtungen (wahrscheinlich unter Marktpreis; warum sollten die Bauern sonst an Lidl verkaufen?) Technologische Neuerungen: keine Früchte mehr im Zentrallager das wohl heißen sollte... nächstes Mal schreibe ich früher, geschlossene Truhen, drehzahlgesteuerte Kompressoren (spart wohl Energie beim Kühlen...), seit 2005 FKW-freie Kühlregale, ab 2008 (vorr.) CO2 als Kühlmittel ...fertig.